


three ficlets (it took me four days to hitchhike from saginaw)

by tsukinobara



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Pre-Series, Pretentious lack of capital letters, Wee!chesters, teen!chesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-21
Updated: 2011-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-15 20:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukinobara/pseuds/tsukinobara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>three snapshots: a fire, a hunting surprise, and a soccer game.  there's at least one paragraph-long sentence and i didn't even capitalize, which makes me either pretentious or lazy.  sam's still in high school in the last one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	three ficlets (it took me four days to hitchhike from saginaw)

**Author's Note:**

> the title has nothing to do with anything, except that's how this was labeled because my roommate at the time was listening to her radio VERY LOUDLY and simon and garfunkel was on when i started writing the fic. rated pg-13 for some swearing, some violence of the dog bite kind, and the passing mention of a high school girl's breasts.

**one**

he's fourteen, standing in the street, watching a house burn to the ground, _stay there_ , dad said, _watch the kids_ , he's got a little hand in each of his, a stranger's kids, a girl and a boy, both of them staring at the house too frightened to move, where's their mom, _where the hell is dad_ , it's not what they thought, it's not the same thing that killed his mom, but he hears a very small, very scared noise right behind him - _sammy, what the hell_ \- and suddenly he has a flashback, nano-second brief but painfully, terrifyingly clear, and it's ten years ago and he's in front of the house in lawrence, smoke and flame eating the second floor, his six-month-old brother in his arms, and now, tiny strangers' hands gripping his, for the length of time it takes him to draw a breath and see his dad run out of the house in a cloud of smoke, the kids' mom over his shoulder, dean winchester is more afraid than he has ever been in his life.

 

 **two**

so many things he could be doing that are a better use of his time, this is such a fucking waste, sammy shouldn't even be here, he has a book report due tomorrow and dean himself is so far behind in his classes he'll be lucky if he doesn't have to repeat the damn grade. not that he expects they'll stick around to the end of the school year, which would be too bad, actually, and because he's bored and this is stupid - hell hounds, right, for once the local legend looks like it's just that, a legend - his mind wanders and he finds himself thinking about shellie casterman, who sits in front of him in math class, cute, redheaded shellie and her -

"dean!" he hears sam's voice, pitched high in fear, and he turns just in time to see one of the damn things come barrel-assing out of nowhere and slam right into him. he rolls as soon as he hits the ground, but it follows him, this thing he didn't even think existed, it has a long face and sharp teeth and it's fucking _drooling_ on him and he can't get away from it and it's going to take a bite out of his arm and dad is gonna be fucking _pissed_ he let his guard down and where _is_ he, sam was supposed to be on lookout but the fact the hell hound got the drop on dean is his own damn fault for letting shellie casterman's rack distract him, and now it's got its teeth in his arm, sharp teeth gone right through his jacket and his shirt and he _liked_ that shirt and where the hell is dad, he can't fight this thing off himself, _sammy fucking help me, bean it with a rock or something, fucking shoot it_ , but sammy's gone, he better have gotten dad, and dean flails at the hell hound with his free arm and gets his knee up underneath it but he can't push it off, its teeth are buried in his arm and he didn't think anything could possibly hurt this much and now he's having trouble breathing, the thing really isn't that big after all but it's strong and determined and dean used to like dogs, dammit, this isn't _right_.

 

 **three**

he's sitting at the top of the bleachers watching his brother play soccer, his long-legged good-looking brother, taller than he is and isn't that embarrassing, his brother who is fast and strong and isn't afraid to body-check someone or eat dirt in his attempt to score a goal. dean doesn't know a whole lot about soccer but he knows that sam plays it by the rules, he knows sam knows how to play dirty because he taught him himself - taught sam to throw a punch when the kid was barely twelve - but this is high school, not a hunt, and you play fair or you get thrown out, and now that sam's got some measure of normal in his life he wants to keep it.

dean leans forward with his arms resting on his thighs, sunglasses to keep the sun out of his eyes and to hide the black eye he got from that asshole punching him in the face, who knew succubae had minions who'd fight with their fists? dean is here alone, dad back home sleeping off what has to be a hell of a hangover, dean didn't ask what the succubus showed him because he sure as hell didn't want to know but whatever it was, dad vanished after the creature was dead and didn't come back until almost sunrise, smelling like jim beam's closest friend and so unsteady on his feet he should count himself lucky he made it home at all. dean knows better than to ask, knows better than to do anything besides put dad to bed and pray the noise doesn't wake sam up.

sam got a ride to the game with some friend of his, figured his dad and his brother would be in no shape to drive him anywhere, but dean has to be here, he knows this stuff is important to sam and damned if he's going to make his little brother think no one cares. sam's fearless on the field, maybe not the best soccer player out there - even dean can see that - his aim is off but he's quick and confident and completely unafraid of the other team. guess hunting's good for him after all.


End file.
